TWISTED!
by Zerolover1865
Summary: What if on the night that Noah called Elena on her phone when she was at her car something happened? What if Stefan wasn't the one she called for help? What if Stefan didn't save her? What will become of this tragedey? Love? Hurt? Drama? Delena!
1. Chapter 1

Elena was walking to her car when her phone vibrated in her pocket. Elena jumped with surprise. Her heart thumped inside her chest. She tried her best to settle her heart as she fished out her phone. Her heart rate slowed as she stared at the number displayed on the screen. She pressed the green button and put the speaker to her ear.

"Hello?" Elena answered her voice full of confusion. She didn't recognize the number.

"Hello Elena." The voice on the other side rasped. Elena's heart sped up again. Twice as fast. She knew that voice. She despised that voice.

"H-how did you find my number? W-what do you want?" She stuttered. The voice just chuckled. Elena grew more frightened by the second. He legs felt like jelly.

"You escaped me last time. That's not going to happen again. I will have my fun with you."

Click.

That was it. That was all it took for her to start panicking. She finally unfroze and pulled her phone away from her face. She searched through her contacts franticly. She finally came to the one she was looking for. She pressed call and put the speaker to her ear. She was calling the only person she wanted right now.

Ring

Ring

Rin…. "Hello?" A smooth voice came over her. It was a relief to her ears.

"Damon? Are you busy?" Elena tried to keep her voice steady and calm. She hoped he would say no.

"No. Why? Are you alright?" Damon questioned. He was starting to get nervous. Stefan was out with the boys and Elena had asked him to go out with her and Bonnie but he told her she would be fine without him. His brother was so stupid and careless sometimes.

"I'm fine but… can u come get me?" Her voice was shaky now and it was beginning to scare Damon.

"Yea. Of course. Where are you?" Damon asked with his keys already in his hand and reaching for his jacket.

"I'm near the Grille. Please hurry." Elena was terrified now. She knew Noah was there. He was watching her and it was only a matter of time before he took advantage of her being alone. She needed Damon to hurry.

"I'm on my way. Hold on, sweetie, I'll be there soon." With that Damon hung up. He was speeding his way into town. He had to get to Elena quick. Something in the pit of his stomach was nagging at him and he didn't like the feeling. He wondered why Elena had called him and why she wanted him to hurry. Then again Stefan's phone was probably on silent because he was out. Damon dialed his brother. It went straight to voicemail just like he suspected. His brother was such an idiot.

Elena was shaking. Her legs wanted to give out. She hoped to God that Damon got her fast. Her eyes scanned the area around her. When she heard something that sounded like a branch break she froze.

'Please be Damon. Please be Damon' she thought.

She could hear footsteps behind her. They were getting closer and her breathing got faster with every step. Suddenly the steps stopped. Elena's breath hitched in her throat. She slowly turned around.

Damon was so caught up in getting to Elena that he was sure he was going way past any legal speed limit. But right now that didn't matter to him. The only thing that did matter was Elena. Something was up. She was in trouble. He could feel it. The feeling only made Damon press harder on the gas pedal.

Elena came face to face with Noah when she turned around. She didn't get a chance to run when she was tackled to the ground. Elena hit the ashfault hard. She felt a burning sensation on her hands from when she trough them out to catch herself. She guessed that she must have scraped them.

Elena was trembling. Noah had all his weight pressed on her and there was no way she was going to be able to fight him off. He was a vampire after all. Elena's mind couldn't register anything other than the fact that she was in danger. Extreme danger. She needed Damon.

"I've waited for this. I bet you feel really good." Noah whispered in her ear. Elena's eyes began to tear up. She could feel the tears threaten to fall. She felt Noah creep his hands under her shirt. He felt her breasts and played with them as if they were his personal toys. He took his time running his hands from her breasts to her stomach.

Elena cringed at his touch. Why her? She never wanted this. She hated that Stefan didn't come and decided to go out with the guys. He's the one that told her it wasn't safe to go out alone at night. Yet he told her she would be just fine. He lied. Now she hated him.

Noah didn't waste time. Even though he was clearly enjoying himself, he was rather pressed for time. He had to make this quick. He knew the other Salvatore brother was on his way. Noah tore off her clothes in a flash. He left Elena exposed in just her bra and panties. Elena quivered. This couldn't be happening. She hated this. She was starting to feel sick.

Noah ripped off her panties, not bothering with her bra. He clamped down on her neck with one hand. He pressed her to the ground when she tried to get away. With his free hand he undid his belt and pulled down his briefs just enough to expose his hard erection. In an instant he was inside her. He wasn't gentle. He wasn't tender. He was rough and merciless. The tears finally fell when he entered her. Again and again he did it. Each time harder than the last. Each time she cried harder and more tears came. They seemed to never stop.

Noah could hear the sound of an approaching car. A smile seemed to cross his face. He could smell Damon as well. He knew Damon was going to save Elena. Noah stopped and pulled out, leaving a scared and bruised Elena. Not to mention naked. He quickly fixed his pants and leaned down to her.

"Now I've marked you as mine. I'll see you soon so we can finish our little… game." With that Noah left. Elena just laid there and cried. She just cried. That was all she could do.

Damon saw Elena's car but no Elena. He could smell her scent though. It was close. That's when he noticed the body laying on the side of the car. In an instant he recognized it. It was Elena.

The sight before him made his heart break. He rushed to her side.

"Elena! Elena! Come on, sweetheart, open your eyes!" Damon was frantic. He didn't even seem to care about her nakedness. He just wanted her to open her eyes. Slowly she opened them much to his relief. He sighed and cradled her to his chest.

"D-Damon?" She whispered. She looked so weak and broken.

"Shhh. Don't talk. Just relax. I've got you. You're safe now." Damon cooed to her. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her slender body.

"Noah." That was the last thing she said before she blacked out. Damon just held her. A growl erupted from his chest. But he didn't have time to go track the bastard down. Right now he had to get Elena safe.

Damon scooped her up in his arms and carried her to his car. He softly settled her in the passenger seat and buckled her in. Once he was sure she was strapped in correctly he climbed into the driver's seat and took off. The only thing he could think of was getting her safe. His blood ran cold at the thought of what happened. How far did Noah get? As Damon pondered this question and many more he kept speeding to the Salvatore boarding house.


	2. Chapter 2

When Damon arrived at the Boarding house he screeched to a stop. After putting the car in park he turned off the engine. Damon leaned back in his seat and sighed. He ran his hand through his dark hair. He turned his head toward the passenger seat. There Elena sat with his jacket still wrapped around her. Her head was lying against the window. Damon noticed how much she looked like Katherine. But he knew she wasn't. No, Elena wasn't anything like Katherine. Elena was sweet, selfless, loving, and warm. She was the completely different from Katherine. Katherine was demanding, selfish, cold, and manipulative.

Damon got out of the car. He made his way over to the other side and opened the door. He reached over and unbuckled her and lifted her in his arms. He shut the door with his hip and walked to the door with her. He tried his best to be careful but that wasn't really his thing.

Just as Damon stepped through the door he saw the one and only, Stefan. Stefan was sitting on the couch. He was lounging while watching TV. Stefan turned his head to his brother when he noticed Elena in his arms. Naked. Stefan jumped to his feet and used his vampire speed to get over to his brother. Stefan was furious.

"What did you do to her, Damon?" Stefan yelled. He knew Damon did something to Elena. There was no way his brother didn't not do anything. Damon was evil.

"Shh. I didn't do anything as hard as that is for you to understand." Damon defended himself.

"Don't lie to me. You did something." Stefan challenged. As the brothers argued, Damon felt Elena stir in his arms. Her eyes fluttered open. She noticed Damon and Stefan arguing.

"D-Damon?" Elena called. The brothers immediately stopped their bickering. Both brothers turned to her. Damon gently set her on her feet. Elena slowly removed her arms from around him only for her legs to give. Her knees wobbled and she fell forward.

Stefan caught her and brought her to his chest.

"Elena?" Stefan said her name as if it was a question. To Elena her name sounded strange and foreign on his lips. She pushed herself away from his chest and arms. She reached one arm back and searched for Damon. She only wanted Damon. Stefan was no good to her now. He wasn't there to protect her then and certainly he wasn't going to be there now.

Damon understood what she wanted so he reached his hand out. Elena grasped onto his hand as if it was her lifeline.

"Elena? What's wrong? Are you alright?" Stefan was confused. He didn't understand. She was acting so strange.

Anger flashed across Elena's face. Even as she composed herself the anger still remained in her eyes. At the same time she was taken back. Has he really had the nerve to ask her that? She stumbled back into Damon. He put his hand on her shoulder as if to steady her.

Elena reached out and slapped Stefan across the face as hard as she could. He was a vampire after all. Still, Stefan looked stunned and hurt.

"No, I'm not alright. I was just raped by Noah. I tried to tell you to come out with me tonight. But you would rather go out with the boys instead. I called Damon because he seems to be the only one who cares around here. How could you?" Elena fumed. She was not happy with him right now and she didn't know if she ever would be. She did know that this relationship was over.

"You got raped? Why didn't you call me? You know I would have came and got you." Stefan couldn't believe what she just said.

"Actually I did call you and your phone was off. It went straight to voicemail." Damon jumped in defending Elena. Why? He had no clue. All he knew was that his brother had screwed up.

"Elena, I'm sorry." Stefan apologized. That was all he could say.

"Sorry. You're sorry? Well so am I. I'm sorry I ever loved your sorry ass. I'm sorry is all you ever say. I'm tired of hearing I'm sorry only for you to screw up again. You have lied to me and this is the last I'm sorry." Elena screamed at him. She didn't feel bad at all for it either. She needed to end this once and for all.

Elena walked away from both brothers. She swayed a little while trying to keep her balance but stayed on her feet all the same. She knew where she was going. She was going straight to Damon's room.

"Elena. Let's talk about this. Please?" Stefan tried to reason with her but to no avail.

"Fuck you." With that Elena walked away and up the stairs. The boys heard a door slam and they assumed it was to Damon's room.

"How could this happen?" Stefan asked himself more than to Damon. Damon just turned to him and had a smirk on his face. He shook his head at Stefan.

"I don't know. But you screwed up and it's your entire fault. I will tell you that I don't think she wants to talk you right now." Damon answered for him. Stefan just remained silent as he watched his older brother go to the love of his life when he couldn't.

Damon opened the door to his room to the sound of crying. Elena was in his bed under the blanket crying. He had always imagined Elena in his bed but not like this. He sauntered over to the bed and sat down on it. He gently peeled back the duvet. What he saw truly did break his heart. Elena had tears running down her cheeks and her eyes were red and puffy. Her small frame shook with each sob. He also noticed that she had found one of his shirts and a pair of boxers. God, did she look sexy in his clothes.

"Hello there, princess." Damon drawled. His usual smirk on his face. It made Elena want to smack him silly. She sure as hell didn't dare try.

"Now is not the time for you to be a smartass, Damon." Elena scolded him. She knew he wasn't good with feelings but couldn't he at least show some sympathy? Damon raised his hands in surrender. His smirk grew even bigger.

"Hey, don't get your panties in a twist. I'd much rather do it myself." He suggested. Slowly he crawled on top of her. He placed slow kisses on her neck. He felt her shudder beneath him. This made him want her more. He wanted to take her and make her his. He began to unbutton his shirt that she was wearing. He had unbuttoned the last button when her hand stilled his. He placed one last kiss on her neck before lifting his head to look at her.

"Damon…" Her voice held fear. She was afraid that he was going to hurt her. She looked at him with her big doe eyes. The searched his to see if he understood. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Damon sighed. He kissed a trail from her neck to her taunt stomach. He laid his head there and looked up at her. She stared back and didn't say a word. She didn't need to because Damon knew what was going on in that pretty little head of hers. Elena made him vulnerable. She made him feel like he had never felt. Even when he was with Katherine. He wanted to be gentle with her and he wanted to love her. She just made him crazy.

Damon kissed her stomach once before stretching back up to her face. He stared deep into her eyes. He ran his hand up and down her side softly. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and leaned down. He kissed the tip of her nose, both her cheeks, and her forehead. He continued his ministrations while making his way to her ear.

"Let me make it better." He whispered. Elena placed her hand on the back of his neck. This made him look at her. She traced patterns on his neck which set his skin on fire wherever her fingers touched. He wanted her. He needed her.

"Please just take it slow." Elena gave in. She wanted Damon. She couldn't deny it. There had always been an attraction. Now was the time to act upon it. She just hoped he wasn't rough.

"Your wish is my command, princess." Damon assured her in his own special way. Damon kissed her fully this time. He kissed her slow and rhythmic. Elena closed her eyes. She let Damon set the pace. She was hesitant when he went to remove the shirt. Damon's hand stilled on her shoulder.

"You alright?" He breathed against her lips, his eyes still closed. He didn't want to push her. He wanted it to be real. He wanted her but he wouldn't make her go farther than she was ready to.

Damon felt Elena nod and continued. He resumed kissing her as if he had never stopped. He completely removed the shirt from her body and carelessly threw it. Elena shyly pulled at his shirt. She kept tugging at it. She was silently begging him. Damon smirked at this. He was still going to have his fun.

"What is it that you want, Elena?" He teased. He was going to make her say it. She kept tugging.

"I don't think so, kitten. Tell me what you want." Elena kept tugging. She tugged harder this time.

"You have to tell me." Damon insisted. Elena finally broke. She ceased her tugging and slid her hands to his shoulders. She pulled out of the kiss slightly. Damon moved from her mouth to her neck. He began to place soft kisses down her throat. Elena arched her back when he found her sweet spot.

"Undress." It was a one word command and Damon was at her mercy. He smirked into her skin and unbuttoned his own shirt. He removed it without breaking the kiss and stood up quickly. Elena watched in awe as he unbuckled his belt at an agonizingly slow pace. But he did it with such grace and skill. It amazed Elena. Damon continued until he was only in his black silk boxers. He stood there in all his glory.

"You like what you see?" He asked with faux innocence. Elena was speechless. She simply nodded.

"Good." Damon made his way back to her and held himself above her with his arms. He stared into her deep brown eyes. Elena stared back into his icy blue ones. She reached her hand to caress his face. He leaned his face into her palm and kissed her wrist. Damon began to purr as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"You won't hurt me." Elena stated. She didn't need to ask. She knew that he wouldn't hurt her. She trusted him with her life which is more than she trusted Stefan with at the moment.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He shook his head. Elena raised a delicate eyebrow. Damon sighed.

"Okay so I have but that's beside the point." Damon admitted. Elena giggled at this. Damon was so different from Stefan. It was hard to imagine that they were related. Stefan was so careful and cautious. Damon was careless and a badass. He didn't care and he was never going to change. Damon was never cautious. Maybe that's what she liked about him. The fact that he didn't care. It was defiantly a turn on.

Damon kissed down her arm as it dropped back on the bed. Elena let out a moan when he ran a hand down her stomach. It gave her butterflies, something she never had with Stefan. Stefan had never teased her body like this. It was exciting. It was like Damon knew exactly how to touch her and hold her. Damon kissed all the way to her breasts. He reached behind her and played with the clasp. Elena hummed as his fingers brushed the bare skin of her back. That was all the permission Damon needed. He unclasped her bra and tossed it like he did the shirt. He eyed her up and down. What he saw was amazing. The sight of her was every man's fantasy. She was perfect.

Elena was starting to get nervous. Why was he looking at her like that? Was there something wrong? Did she have a scar or bruise? She knew she probably had a few but were they that bad? Did she disgust him?

"Damon?" Elena meekly called. His eyes didn't move.

"Hmmm?" He murmured back as a response. He couldn't get enough of her. She was perfect. Damn, he was a lucky man. He had seen a lot of women but none compared to her.

"What's wrong?" She voiced her concern while moving to cover herself up with her small hands. She didn't know why. She wasn't a virgin and Stefan had seen her naked before. It was something about Damon that made her modest. Damon's hands stopped hers.

"Don't. You're so beautiful." Damon answered. It made Elena blush. She had never had anyone tell her she was beautiful naked. It felt good to be told though. Damon came out of his trance and kissed each of her breasts before taking one in his mouth and the other in his hand. He suckled her nipple gently at first. He swirled his tongue around it. His other hand was massaging the other. Elena moaned and arched into him. Damon switched and gave the other breast the exact same treatment. He was having so much fun. Elena was panting and moaning because of him and not his brother. It was like a dream come true. Damon ran his tongue down her stomach to her navel. Elena giggled and squealed.

"Damon, that tickles." Elena laughed. Damon kissed her navel and licked from there to the edge of the boxers she was wearing. Elena gasped and tensed. She knew exactly where this was going. She had never done that before. Damon sensed this and lightly massaged her hips.

"Relax, sweetheart. I'm not going to hurt you. It'll be good. Trust me." Damon reassured her. He waited until she loosened up. Her muscled went lax and he continued. He pulled the boxers down with his teeth. He yanked them off from around her ankles and dropped it.

"Tell me to stop and I will." Damon gave her a chance to stop. He wanted her to know that she didn't have to do this. He was fine if she wasn't ready. There wouldn't be any hard feelings.

"Don't stop." Elena panted. She could feel the ache between her legs throb with a need. It was the need for Damon. Damon spread her legs and bent them upward for better access. He kissed the inside of each thigh before probing into her feminine lips. He licked her and sucked her. He made sure to avoid her clit. He didn't want her to come just yet.

Elena was arching so far that she was coming of the bed. Damon put a hand on her belly to keep her steady. He anchored her to the bed. He remained where he was and dove into the place where she wanted him most. He weaved in and out of her while his thumb found her clit and he applied pressure. Elena gasped and her hands flew to his hair. Her grip tightened as her pleasure increased. Elena couldn't believe the things he was doing to her. It was phenomenal.

Damon went on with his ministrations as he added more pressure to her clit each time her hold on him tightened. Damon was lost in her when he felt her shudder. Her walls convulsed around him and she came. Hard. He surfaced and watched her ride it out. He licked her juices from his lips and couldn't believe how sweet she tasted. She was like pure sugar.

Elena felt like she was flying. She saw the stars and planets and even heaven. She hoped that it would never end. She slowly came down from her high. When she did she came face to face with her own personal angel. Damon was so beautiful. She began to think she chose the wrong brother the first time around the more she looked at him. Damon inched his way up her body to her ear.

"You taste like sugar." He whispered. It made shivers run up Elena's spine. She glanced down and noticed he was still in his underwear. She didn't like it.

"It's not fair that I'm the only one naked." She whined. She pouted and huffed. She didn't like to play unfairly. Damon just chuckled lowly at her antics. He decided to please her and give her what she wanted. He grabbed the band and tore them off in one swift movement. Elena was shocked. He was so big. This could be a potential problem.

"You're not gonna fit. You're too big." Elena whispered. Damon just laughed. It felt good for her to say that because that means his little brother was smaller than him in more ways than one.

"My dear Elena, any key will fit if you turn it the right way." Damon explained. He pressed his body against hers. Elena could feel his erection against her thigh. She saw him hold back a moan when it did. Suddenly an idea struck her. She wiggled against him. Damon sucked in a sharp breath. He was going to burst and take her right there. He wanted to just pound into and not give a damn.

"Mmm, Damon." Elena drawled out his name and looked at him seductively. She ran her fingers across the muscles of his arm. Damon growled and nipped at her ear.

"If you don't stop I'm not going to be able to take it slow, kitten." Damon growled in her ear. Elena just rubbed her palms over his abs and chest and shoulders.

"I'm all yours." Elena purred softly. Those words made Damon snap. He pushed inside her and kept going. The only thing that made him stop was Elena's cry and the tears running down her cheeks. Damon immediately pulled out and started to inwardly panic. Oh God he had hurt her. The one thing he had promised her he wouldn't do and he did it. He always screwed up when it came to her.

Damon wrapped his arms around her and cradled Elena to his chest. He tried to calm her and apologize. He stroked her hair back while she continued to cry.

"Shhh Elena. It's alright. It's all over, I promise." Damon kissed her tears away. He stared into her eyes and noticed she had stopped crying.

"Did you just apologize?" Elena asked surprised. Damon never apologized. It just wasn't Damon. The fact that he had apologized momentarily erased the pain. Sure she wasn't a virgin but Damon was so large and it had hurt when he slammed into her. She guessed she just wasn't prepared.

"Yea I did." Damon breathed. He was now kissing her shoulder. He had never meant to hurt her. He lost control and it went wrong. It just all went wrong.

"Thank you." Elena's words shocked him. He had just caused her pain and she thanked him.

"For what, baby? I just hurt you." Damon questioned. Maybe he slammed into her harder than he thought.

"For apologizing. It meant a lot. Can we try again?" Elena spoke softly. She really wanted Damon to try again. She was sure that he wouldn't hurt her this time.

Damon nodded. He kissed her shoulder once and buried his face in the crook of her neck. Damon slowly slid inside of her until he was almost completely in. Elena cried out again and Damon started to panic but it wasn't a cry of pain but one of pleasure. Damon pulled out and pushed back in, sliding himself deeper into her wet core. He went at a lazy pace until she started asking for more.

"Mmm, Damon." She moaned his name. She said it like he was God. She moaned and screamed his name as if it was her favorite word. Damon quickened his pace at her moans. He was surprised he didn't release at the sound of her. She just felt so good. His brother really shouldn't have screwed up because Stefan lost something amazing.

"Yes! Oh God, yes!" Elena screamed to the heavens. Her nails dug into his skin as her hands gripped his shoulders. Damon winced at the pain. He was sure she drew blood. Damon pumped harder when Elena suddenly came. Her walls constricted around his cock. Damon bit back his own release. He relished the feel of her. She truly felt like heaven.

Elena saw stars. She came harder than she had the first time and even with Stefan. The things Damon did to her were indescribable. She couldn't explain them. She felt herself float as she saw white. When her vision started to clear she saw spots. Waves of pleasure coursed through her being. She never wanted it to end.

Damon pumped a few more times before it became too much. He had to release otherwise he was going to explode. Damon went in one last time before his body went rigid. He groaned as his body shuddered and he poured his hot seed into her. He kept his face buried in her neck and moaned out her name.

"Oh God, Elena." Damon panted. He slid out of her collapsed on the bed. Elena was breathing heavy and her body was beginning to feel like lead. Damon pulled the covers over both of the naked bodies and pulled her flush against him. Elena kissed his chest as he tried to even out his breathing.

"How was that?" Damon teased. His ever present smirk was plastered on his face. He knew he must have done better than his little brother. The look on Elena's face was one of pure pleasure.

"It was the most amazing, sweetest, and softest sex I have ever had." Elena said in between kisses. She kissed his chest and collar one with tender kisses. Elena stretched her hand up and grabbed the back of his neck to pull his down in an endearing kiss. Damon kissed her tenderly and gently as possible. He wanted to be gentle with her and this to be real. He never wanted to hurt her and never wanted to make her think him evil. He wanted to show her another side of him and give her the world at the same time. He wanted to be with her and no one else.

Damon pulled away and traced light patterns across her face. He noticed her eyes start to close. He leaned down and kissed he lips one last time for the night. As he laid beside her he pulled her back to his chest and held her.

"Good night, my sweet Elena." Damon whispered as he kissed her head and buried his nose in her hair, inhaling her sweet scent. She smelt of honey and sex. Two of his favorite scents. Damon heard a faint "Good night." Hang from her lips as he too drifted to sleep with _his_ girl in his arms where she belonged.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunlight shone throughout the room and landed on the bed. It engulfed two figures lying on the giant bed. The two figures were snuggled together. They were each sleeping peacefully. Damon's eyes fluttered open to greet the day. He looked around at his surroundings and found himself in his room. A smile graced his lips as he thought back to last night. It was the best night of his existence and it was what he hoped to be that first of many to come.

Damon sat up and propped himself up on his elbow. He looked down at the girl beside him. Her hair was splayed across his pillow. Her skin glowed in the morning sunlight and her face was serene. He ran his hand lightly up and down the length of her arm. Elena groaned and rolled over. She snuggled into Damon's chest and relaxed back to sleep. Damon smiled at her. He leaned down and kissed her cheek and then her lips. Elena opened her eyes looked up at Damon. She smiled brightly.

"Good morning." She whispered softly. She curled herself into his warmth and breathed in his scent. His scent was so calming. She could stay there forever and just smell him.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Damon whispered back. He nipped at her ear as he did so. Slipping his arm around her and pulling her closer made it all seem more real. Last night he had saved her, protected her, watched her break his brother's heart, made love to her, and woke up with her in his arms. It was almost too good to be true. But it was real and it was true. Elena was in his arms and in his bed, not his brother's.

"Damon." Elena's voice broke through his trance. He turned his attention back to her. He stared at her with curious eyes. Elena was fidgeting with the blanket and tracing patterns on his bicep. She bit her lip nervously and her eyes were glossy as if they were threatening to release tears.

"Hmmm?" He hummed. Her eyes were cast down and she looked about to cry. Damon was worried. Had he done something wrong? Did he hurt her? Was she scared? There was no clue as to what it was. So Damon pushed his hands into her hair while rolling on top of her. He pressed his weight on her but not all of it so he wouldn't crush her.

"What is it? You can tell me." Damon told her with the honesty of a devout lover. He made sure to be as honest as possible with her. He wanted no lies or secrets between them.

"W-what happens now? What about Katherine? I'm just her replacement." Elena's tears finally came. They flowed freely down her face silently with no resolve to stop. She was scared that it was going to end and everything they had shared was all a dream.

"I'm scared. I'm scared that you're gonna leave and go for Katherine. That everything we shared is going to disappear. That you're gonna disappear and leave me because you don't want me, you want Katherine and I'm just her replacement." She cried harder now. Damon hushed her and sighed. Katherine. She was becoming a problem lately. Everything was about her just like it always was.

"Elena, I'm not going for Katherine. Yes, I'm going to open the tomb but I just wanna ask her some questions. There are answers I need. That's all. I promise." Damon consoled her as he kissed her tears away. When had he become so soft? He had never cared about a girl crying before. Why now? Elena brought out something in him. She brought out a different side to him. A different side he rather liked.

"You promise? I mean you really promise?" Elena's crying had slowed by now. Damon kissed her softly. She kissed back. To her his entire promise was in that one kiss. Elena continued to cry as he kissed her. But she wasn't crying out of fear anymore. Now she was crying from the love she felt from Damon. Elena dragged her fingernails across his bare back. She scratched lightly at his shoulders. Damon pressed more of his weight on her. He pressed his body against hers. Elena loved when he did it. It made her feel safe when his weight was on her. She knew she was protected and he was there.

Damon was the first to break the kiss. He stared intensely into her eyes. Elena's eyes were the color of the sweetest melted Hershey's milk chocolate. He could drown in them forever and never get tired of it. He never wanted to leave her embrace. She was his addiction and he was an addict.

"I'm gonna take a shower. You're welcome to join me if you like." Damon invited her. He smirked at the look on her face. She looked like she was honestly thinking about it.

"Mmm no. I think I'll take one by myself after you." She shot him down. His shoulders sunk and she laughed at him. She scratched his scalp and Damon purred under her touch. He placed his head on her shoulder and bit down gently. Elena cried out at his bite and Damon kissed where he bit.

"Go take your shower." Elena giggled. Damon smiled at her and pushed himself up. He jumped off the bed. Elena noticed he was wearing nothing but a pair of baggy black sweatpants. His chest was bare and she loved it. He was well defined and sculpted. His sweatpants hung low on his hips and she could see the band of his blue boxers. Damon tore the covers off the bed. Elena laid there in her bra and one of his band tees. It was a Three Days Grace shirt. Her long tan legs seemed to stretch on for miles. Damon licked his lips at her.

"You know I don't have to go take one just yet." Damon crawled over to her. He grabbed her ankles and yanked her to him. Elena was laughing the entire time. Damon loved her laugh. He would do anything just to hear it.

"Oh go take one already. I'll still be here when you're done." Elena wrapped her legs around his lean hips and looped her arms around his neck. Damon tilted his head at her.

"What?" Elena whispered.

"You know I wouldn't hurt you, baby. You don't have to worry about Katherine, she doesn't matter. You matter and that's it. I'll always protect you. You do believe me, right?" Damon whispered back. He lightly stroked her cheek. Elena stared intensely into his eyes. How could she have hated Damon before? She had picked the wrong brother in the beginning.

"Of course I believe. It's just hard. With everything that happened last night and recently, I'm just not myself and I know you're stressed and me not trusting you isn't going to help us any." Elena kissed his. They were alright and everything was fine.

While Damon was in the shower, Elena laid in bed. She snuggled into the sheets with a content smile on her face. She inhaled the scent that was Damon. Elena sighed when she heard the door open. She smiled widened.

"Welcome back." Elena opened her eyes and her smile immediately disappeared. Standing before was the man whom she hated. Stefan.

"What the hell?" Elena hissed as she sat up and away from him. She wanted nothing to do with him. He was no longer welcome in her heart.

"Elena. I just needed to know you were safe." Stefan breathed. Elena stood up from her spot on the bed. Stefan's eyes widened when he saw that she was wearing Damon's shirt. He could smell Damon all over her. That bastard.

"I'm safe because of Damon. I'm perfectly fine now leave." Elena took a step toward him. Stefan was angry. He was beyond angry. He could feel himself about to snap. The veins in his face began to rise. His fangs started to sprout.

Elena was surprised and scared at the fact that he had started to change. Sure she had seen Damon change before but never Stefan. Before Elena could comprehend it she ran to the bathroom where Damon was. Thank God it was connected to his room. Stefan took after her and lunged for her body trying to tackle her.

Elena ran blindly until she ran into something hard and wet. She felt strong arms pull around her. She had run into Damon's arms right as he was exiting the bathroom.

"Whoa, whoa Elena. What's wrong?" Damon asked as he instinctively wrapped his arms around her. He was in only a towel which he wore loosely on his waist. Elena was panting heavily in his arms and trembling. Elena had panic and fear in her eyes. Damon looked around the room and his eyes landed on his brother. The veins in his face were still present and his eyes were black with rage and …. hunger. Damon had one arm around Elena's waist and the other cupping the back of her head. He kissed the top of her head and bent down to her ear.

"Elena, baby, listen to me carefully. I need you to get behind me and whatever you do stay behind me. If things get out of hand I want you to run. Don't look back and don't stop." Damon whispered as he gently pushed Elena behind him. Elena splayed her hands across his back. She could feel the muscles in his back bunch up.

"Well, well, what do we have here? The big bad wolf." Damon hissed. Stefan bared his fangs and lunged for his brother. Damon rammed his body into Stefan's. A crash rang throughout the room along with Elena's piercing scream.


	4. Chapter 4

Damon grabbed hold of Stefan's throat and spun him around, slamming him into the wall closest to Elena. Elena screamed until her lungs burned. Slowly she slid to the floor with tears streaming down her face and her body shook with tremendous force. She had never wanted it to come to this but it had. She hoped that Damon didn't get hurt.

Stefan was pinned to the wall by the throat. His dear older brother was sneering and was of course smug that he had the upper hand. Damon's face hadn't changed. He kept his composure for Elena's sake. He knew she couldn't take much more.

"Do you really think you can win this fight?" Damon questioned. Stefan merely snapped t his brother who only pressed harder on his windpipe.

"You don't love her." Stefan countered. He didn't want to give Damon the satisfaction of him answering his question like a small child.

"Do you think I would be protecting her if I didn't love her? You had your chance and you blew it. Now it's my turn and trust me I don't plan on letting her go anytime soon." Damon growled. Damon slung his brother across the room with ease. An animalistic growl erupted from Stefan's chest. He stood up from the floor and looked from his brother to Elena. She was still on the floor shacking. Tear streaks were on her face and her eyes were glazed over. Stefan made a break for Elena only to have Damon tackle him. Stefan struggled under his brother's grasp but Damon was stronger. Damon began punching Stefan in the face repeatedly. Stefan shoved Damon off him and leapt to his feet. He started walking toward Elena. Elena coward farther into the bathroom. When Stefan saw this he stopped. Something in him snapped back into place. His face began to change back and he stared at her with regret.

"Elena. I'm- I'm so sorry. I love you." Stefan reached down to touch her but she snatched away from him. Stefan's eyes softened and he backed away. In a flash he was gone.

"D-damon." Elena called out quietly. Damon walked over to her and scooped her up in his arms bridal style and carried to the bed. He had somehow managed to slip on a pair of sweatpants. He placed her in the middle of the bed against the pillows.

"Hush. It's over. It's over." Damon calmed her. He hovered his body over hers and propped himself on his elbows.

"I was so scared. I thought you were gonna get hurt." Elena whimpered.

"I know you were and I'm sorry you had to see that. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. You're safe." Damon cooed softly in her ear. Elena placed her hands on his chest and sighed, her eyes closed.

"You scared me." She breathed. It was true. He had scared her and Stefan had terrified her. The look of blood in his eyes was something she had never seen before. She thought for sure that he was going to kill her but he hadn't. He stopped and was normal again.

Damon leaned down and kissed her gently. Her lips moved in sync with his and together they created a steady rhythm. Damon licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Elena happily granted him access and their tongues were soon in an intertwining dance. To Damon, Elena tasted like the sweetest candy. To Elena, Damon tasted like the forbidden fruit. Their tastes mingled together. Elena was the first one to break the kiss because she needed air. She caught her breath while Damon kissed the corner of her mouth and made a trail to her collar bone.

"So what do you wanna do today?" Elena asked as she ran her fingers through Damon's hair.

"Well we could just stay in bed and do this all day." Damon suggested as he ran a hand up her leg and up the shirt. Elena giggled.

"I'm serious." Elena scolded.

"So am I." Damon shot back. "How about we go to that amusement park downtown and then go shopping? That sound good?" Damon asked her as he gently stroked her face.

"I would like that. It's teen day at the park anyway." Elena stretched her body out under Damon's body. Fresh air would do her some good and she was bound to have fun with Damon around.

"Wait, I don't have any clothes." Elena realized. She looked down at her Damon shirt clad body. Damon looked down too and realization crossed his features.

"Right. Be right back." Before she could blink, Damon was gone. Elena glanced and then suddenly he was in front of her with her old cheerleading bag slung over her shoulder. Elena put a hand over her heart which was beating fast due to the fact that she hadn't expected him back so quick.

"Whoa, you startled me." She gasped. Damon smirked at the fact that he could make her heart speed up.

"Sorry." Damon apologized before he dipped down to kiss her. He just couldn't get enough of her. She tasted of mint and sugar, like candy. And right now he had a sweet tooth. Elena purred into the kiss.

"So what's in the bag?" She asked out of curiosity. Damon blinked before coming out of his Elena candy educed stupor. He tossed the bag on the bed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Jeans, shirts, bra, underwear, toothbrush, shoes, makeup, and pajamas." He counted of the items he had put in there. "Oh, plus your birth control, deodorant, perfumes, and feminine stuff."

"Thank you. But why the pajamas?" She questioned.

"I was thinking about something. And before you say anything it has nothing to do with sex." Damon help up a finger as she opened her mouth to say something.

"About what? Is something wrong?" Elena frowned. Tears started to well up in her eyes. She didn't know why but she had a nagging feeling that it had something to do with Katherine. Damon's eyes widened. He cupper her face in his hands and made her look at him.

"No, no, baby, nothing's wrong. I was just thinking that you should move in here now that Stefan is out and pissed off. That's all so no more crying." Damon kissed her tears away.

"You called me 'baby'." Elena pointed out. Damon smiled. Not a smirk or a half smile, but a real one. It honestly took Elena's breath away.

"Cause you are my baby. And I'll do anything to make my baby happy and keep her safe."

Elena searched his eyes for any trick but could find none. He was telling her the truth and she was truly captured. She took his lips with hers and kissed him in a way that told him that she was happy. They finally pulled apart after a few minutes.

"Is it okay that I call you that?" Damon asked.

"You can call me whatever you want." Elena smiled at him with a tender look in her eyes. She loved to hear him call her pet names. They sounded loving from his lips.

"What about Jenna and the whole me moving in thing?"

"I'll take care of everything. I would just feel better with you here where I can keep you close to me while Stefan's gone. I will handle Jenna and get you settled but for right now let's have fun. Now go get dressed." Damon explained to her. Elena got up from the bed but not before planting a chaste kiss on Damon's lips.

As Elena made her way to the bathroom to get ready, Damon could resist. He reached his hand out and tapped her on the ass. Elena gasped and looked back over her shoulder with the sexiest look he had ever seen. She batted her eyelashes, which were half lidded, and had her finger seductively in her supple little mouth. She swayed her hips and bounced her ass as she walked the rest of the way to the bathroom. Damon was practically drooling with a full hard-on.

Elena gripped the doorframe with both her hands and gave Damon a perfect view of her backside. She turned her head and stared at him in a way that oozed sex.

"Be careful how you hit my buttons cause you might turn me on." With that she closed the door


	5. Chapter 5

Elena was fixing her hair when Damon came into the bathroom buttoning his shirt. He had already put on his black jeans that he wore low and put his belt on but now was the task of buttoning his shirt. He started from the top and went down while glancing at Elena as she checked herself in the mirror.

"Hey, gorgeous." Damon greeted as he walked up behind her. She was currently straitening a section of her hair. She turned her head and pecked Damon on the lips and then returned her attention to her reflection in the mirror.

"Hey, handsome." She greeted back. Damon finished fiddling with his shirt and wrapped his arms around her waist while laying his head on her shoulder. He blew in her ear lightly and smirked when she shivered.

"All done and might I add I did a pretty good job." Elena said satisfied and ran her hand through her hair to give it volume. She turned around in Damon's arms with her hands on her hips and a smile on her face.

"So, how do I look?"

Damon eyed her up and down. She wore no makeup and little jewelry. She wore extremely tight, black skinny jeans that hugged her in all the right places, and a black shirt that had sleeves that stopped at her elbows and was off-the-shoulder. Her shirt dipped low, emphasizing her breasts and showed off her figure well, much to Damon's liking. To top it off she wore her black knee-high boots. She looked amazing.

"You look sexy." Damon growled as he pulled her closer. Elena laughed and placed her hands against his chest, pretending to push him away.

"Come on, let's go." Elena walked out of his arms and out the bathroom. Damon watched her hips sway with every step. He noticed that she had the walk of a model and the body to match. He suddenly wondered if she looked just as good in a bikini as she did naked. A sly grin spread across Damon's face as he slipped on his boots.

Damon placed his wallet in his pocket and started to look around for his keys. He patted down his pants and they weren't there. He checked the bathroom and still no sign of them. He checked under his bed, on his dresser, in his pants pocket from yesterday, on the kitchen counter and even the fridge but they were still nowhere to be found. Damon huffed and turned to Elena who was eating an apple at the kitchen table.

"You seen my keys, babe?" Damon asked her as she swallowed the apple in her mouth. She didn't even turn her attention to Damon before answering.

"Coffee table." Elena said bluntly. Damon blinked several times and stalked to the living room. He grabbed his keys which were on the coffee table where Elena said they were. Damn, he was lucky to have girl who knew where his stuff was because he sure as hell didn't half the time.

"Ready to go?" Damon called to her as she strutted to him. He put his arm around her and placed a tender kiss on her temple.

"I am." Elena confirmed as she too put her arm around him. Together they walked out the front door and were off.

Elena and Damon were walking to the ticket booth and were amazed by the amount of teenagers. Most were couples and some were just friends. They were talking, hugging, laughing, kissing, and playing around. They all looked so carefree and happy.

At the ticket booth there was a teenage boy with acne and glasses. The way his hair was slicked made it looked greasy and he had buck teeth. He was tall and skinny with no muscle what so ever. He was so dorky and it was obvious that the only date he would ever have to prom is his mom.

"How may I help you?" The boy wheezed. He pushed his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose while leaning against the counter in what Elena assumed was supposed to be attractive and manly.

"Yea, we would like wristbands for the day." Damon reached into his pocket for his wallet when his phone rang. He pulled it out and glanced at the screen. Damon sighed deeply and handed his wallet to Elena. He pressed the call button and put it to his ear.

"Hello? Yea I'm here. Yea. Uh-huh yup." Damon mumbled into his phone. Elena tapped him on the shoulder and he swiveled around on his heel. He saw that she had her hands splayed on her hip and a scowl on her face. Damon offered her a small smile. He mouthed 'Sorry' and dipped down to kiss her. He ran a hand through her hair and pulled back. With an apologetic look he went back to his conversation. Elena turned around with a sigh and a roll of her eyes. Damon slipped an arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head as he listened to the person on the other end.

"How may I help you, sweethang?" the ticket booth boy growled. Elena thought he meant it to be sexy but it just made her want to gag. She faked a smile and tried to be as polite as possible.

"Umm, I just need two all day wristbands." She said it as politely as possible without turning around in Damon's arms and hiding. The boy took hold of her hand in his scaly one.

"Sure thing, honeybee. That'll be twenty dollars." Elena pulled her hand back and reached into Damon's wallet. She pulled out a bill and handed it to him. The boy took it and handed her two bands.

"Thanks." Elena faked.

"Hey, so I get off at seven. You could ditch him and I could show you what a real man can do." The boy wiggled his eyebrows at her and licked his lips.

"Yea, alright. Bye." Damon hung up his phone and pocketed it again. He put both his arms around Elena and glared at the boy.

"And you back off. She's my girl." Damon left it at that and dragged Elena along. When they were out of ear shot Elena spun around in Damon's arms and smiled. She snaked her arms around his neck and traced patterns on the back of his neck.

"Who knew you were so possessive." Elena teased. To be honest she liked it. It was a turn on and she like being turned on.

Damon placed his hands on her hips and leaned in a little. He teased her with the closeness of his lips but not quiet kissing her.

"I'm not one to let what I want go and certainly not someone I care about." And just to prove it Damon kissed her hard. He nibbled at her bottom lip and she was happy to oblige. She opened her mouth and let him slip his tongue into her mouth. Damon explored every part of her cavern and she did his. Elena slid her hands from his neck, to his shoulders, down his chest, across his stomach, and into his back pants pockets. Damon smiled in surprise and let his hands fall down her hips and curve around her ass. Damon squeezed it and Elena squealed into his lips. The vibration from her lips to his made Damon want to rip off her clothes and take her right there but they were obviously in public. Besides he would much rather have her naked alone where only her could see her.

They both pulled away at the same time and both were breathing unevenly. They stared into each other's eyes until their breathing evened out. Elena removed her hands from his pockets and ran them over his hips and looped both her index fingers through the belt loops of his jeans. She tugged lightly and let her fingers brush over his groin. Damon purred as his gripped her ass tighter. Damon also moaned when the brushed against him again. Elena smirked at the effect she had on him. Damon's hands had wandered from her ass to her lower back now.

"Am I turning you on yet?" Elena asked with innocence coating her voice. Damon pulled her closer so that they were pressed together. Elena gasped when she felt Damon's hard erection against her belly. She looked at him with satisfaction at the fact that she was the reason he was hard.

"Does _that_ answer your question? He asked her. He watched as Elena looked at him from under her eyelashes with her the sexiest smirk he had ever seen. She lightly wiggled her hips and it was almost too much for him to take. Damon groaned and dropped his head into the crook of her neck. He placed feather light kisses up her neck and on her sweet spot. He wanted so much to have her under him, screaming his name, and loving the feel of him inside her.

"Careful, baby, because if you keep it up I'm not gonna care if we're in public." Damon warned. Elena stretched up and whispered in his ear.

"Later, big boy. I promise you that I will be screaming your name and you mine." With that said Elena twisted out of Damon's grasp and left him there awestruck. Damon watched her strut to the first ride, which was the Farris wheel. He watched boys' heads turn as she walked by and their girlfriends get jealous. When he finally got out of his trance he followed after and could tell that this was gonna be a day to remember.

Elena was amazed to say the least. The entire time they were there Damon was the perfect gentleman. He held her hand the entire time and kept her especially close in large crowds. He let her in line first and had her walk a little in front of him so he could see her and move her if anything came their way. He won her stuffed animals and paid for everything. He even carried her on his back when her feet started to hurt. Damon was so sweet and she had no idea that he was from the way Stefan talked about him.

"What?" Damon questioned her. He had noticed the faraway look in her eyes and wondered what she was thinking about. Elena simply turned to him and kissed him soundly. Damon didn't complain and kissed her back with equal fervor.

"Nothing you need to worry about, honey." Elena reassured. Damon quirked up an eyebrow.

"Honey?" Damon smirked at her pet name for him. The again he did call her 'baby'.

"Something wrong with it?" Elena crossed her arms over her chest, her stuffed puppy tucked under her elbow. She gave Damon a look that told him he had offended her. She stood there waiting for his answer.

"No I like it actually." Damon encircled her waist and leaned down to kiss her, but she turned her head to the side. Damon stopped abruptly and pulled back. He was slightly hurt by her actions but didn't let it show. He squeezed her in hopes to get her attention.

"Didn't sound like it." Elena mumbled under her breath but knew he could still hear her. Damon sighed and gripped her chin in his hand forcing her to look at him. Elena allowed him to turn her head but refused to meet his gaze.

"Baby look at me." Damon demanded softly. Elena still didn't meet his eyes. She couldn't. She was afraid that if she did she would cry because she knew she had hurt him and she was being childish.

"Elena look at me, please?" This time he requested it. He finally got a reaction from her. She looked at him and bit her bottom lip to keep it from quivering.

"What's wrong? Do you think I don't like it? Elena' I do like it. I like anything you call me because at least you're the one calling me that. I'm sorry if I upset you." Damon confessed to her. He wanted everything to be okay between them. He needed everything to be okay.

"It's fine. I'm sorry if I hurt you. I was being childish." Elena apologized as well. She leaned into his chest and wrapped her arms around his torso, her puppy clutched in one hand.

"Come on, let's go on another ride." Damon suggested. Elena nodded as she let his pull her over to a line. The line was a decent size and she wondered why. She looked over at Damon who was practically bouncing in place. He was oozing excitement.

"Ummm,honey? What kind of ride is this exactly?" She pulled his hand lightly to get his attention. He swung his head to her but was still bouncing.

"What, babe?" Damon asked. He hadn't heard her because he was so excited.

"I asked what kind of ride this was." She repeated.

"Rollercoaster. Why?"

"Oh no. No way. I don't do rollercoaster's." Elena turned to walk the other way but was stopped by Damon's hand pulling her back.

"Relax, I'm here. It'll be fun." Damon tried to sooth her.

"No. I'm afraid of them. I've never been on one because I was always scared that they were gonna break or I was gonna get stuck upside down." Elena chewed her bottom lip until it was almost raw. Damon ran his thumb over her lips and she stopped. He cupped her cheek his hand and stared into her eyes.

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." Elena relaxed somewhat but was still scared. When it was there turn she almost ran. She started shaking and turned around. Damon had his hands on her shoulders and held her in place.

"You'll be fine." He kissed her and noticed that she still wasn't sure.

"How about I get in first and then you can and I'll hold you the entire time. I won't let you out of my arms until after the ride and I'll protect you." He suggested. Elena simply nodded numbly. The man working the ride directed them on what to do and looked at Elena worriedly.

"It's her first time. She's ok." Damon told him. The man nodded in understanding. He reached out to take her puppy and she let him. Her eyes were wide and her breathing had quickened. Damon was behind her with is arms set tightly around her waist. He kissed her cheek quickly and released her. He settled in the seat and turned to hold out his arms to her. Elena took his hand as he held it tightly to steady all the while telling her encouragements.

When Elena sat down Damon immediately wrapped his arms around her. Elena felt safe. The feeling of his strong arms made her feel invincible. She angled her body so she was resting her head on his shoulder and her arms were around his stomach. Damon cupped the back of her head and pressed her to his shoulder. The bar locked and Elena knew there was no going back so she squeezed Damon. When the ride began to move Elena jumped. Damon merely kissed her forehead and let his lips linger while stroking her hair. The coaster climbed higher up the track. Elena buried her face deeper into Damon's shoulder and kissed it.

"I love you." She whispered. Damon felt something in him give way. He felt like he was floating and there was nothing that could stop the smile from spreading on his face.

"I love you too, baby. I love you too." And the ride took off.


End file.
